


To Spread Love Like Violence

by EvesMagick



Series: Secret Crowds [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Activism, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Terrorism, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvesMagick/pseuds/EvesMagick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko and Akashi are a partnership no matter what. Even when Akashi is a part of a terrorist group and Kuroko is an undercover journalist… who is suddenly not so undercover when a certain terrorist group catches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enemies

Akashi knew from the moment he entered the bunker that something was wrong.

The underground system did not win any awards for hospitality or decor on a good day, but now a heavy tension permeated the atmosphere, and an unpleasant stench almost made Akashi wrinkle his nose. He kept his eyes focused and senses hyperaware as he took the normal path past cells and side tunnels. He reached the hub and nodded his head in greeting at the sight of five men sitting around a table.

He recognized three of the most influential leaders and two minor soldiers assigned to patrols. Though Akashi typically reported to at least two men after a mission, his task today did not warrant this kind of audience.

Fear prickled at the back of his neck, but Akashi kept his emotions under control. His expression and mannerisms never gave even a glimpse of his thoughts.

“Our contact is willing to give us the resources we need in exchange for the usual price. They will meet us at Location C in three days,” Akashi recited in their language. The words used to feel wrong in his mouth, but now he sounded like a native speaker.

The leader who normally received his reports nodded, but no one appeared particularly affected. They had been trying to make this deal for more assault rifles for two weeks, so Akashi expected at least satisfaction, but no one seemed to have the rifles or their plans for the next attack on his mind. What happened while he was away?

Once again, anxiety threatened to stir in his stomach, but Akashi forced himself calm. After all, if what hovered at the back of his mind really had happened, he would likely not have made it back to the bunker alive.

“We have another job for you,” one of the leaders said. 

His dark eyes were more pupil than anything else, and they reminded Akashi of those of a dead fish when he met them. Still Akashi almost felt grateful for them. Another job meant he was not compromised.

However, it also wasn’t unusual in itself. When Akashi first joined one of the most infamous terrorist groups in this side of the world, he had worked hard to prove himself. His loyalty was tested and then his skills. Akashi still had nightmares of some of the tasks he had performed, but he’d done his duty, and now he was one of the most valued members. His insight into the human mind made him particularly helpful in negotiations and persuasions of all types.

“These two found a spy just outside our borders,” the third leader said, gesturing to the two soldiers. “Not near our base but near enough for suspicion. No one has come this close in years, and we need to know where he got his information.”

This explained the tension at least. This labyrinth of tunnels used to be part of an irrigation system before bombs reduced this city to rubble. Only the remains of deteriorating buildings rested above them, and part of their group’s strength was their hidden fortress. No one outside the chosen few knew of these bunkers that housed some of the greatest criminals of the world.

Akashi’s thoughts immediately flashed to a face with blue hair and blue eyes, but he forced himself to blank. Such pure memories did not belong in this place.

Besides, his fears were unfounded. This arrangement only worked if he stayed in safety. With their boys, all four of them.

More faces flashed through Akashi’s mind, and he cursed his lapse in self control. Forcing his mind to meld into the perfect soldier, he nodded to his superior officers.

“I will make him talk,” he promised.

None of the five men bothered with a response. Of course there was never any question in what Akashi would do.

One of the soldiers lead Akashi to the cell where their prisoner was being held. Though the poor man never had a chance from the moment he was caught, Akashi knew that a cell here meant death. No one left the bunkers with his life if he had not already sworn it away to the group.

Once they reached the cell, Akashi waved the soldier away. He worked best alone, and everyone knew that. Akashi typically preferred psychological torture, but physical violence often became involved. Sometimes the screams disturbed those within the vicinity. The soldier marched back the way they’d come, and Akashi opened the cell.

The room was already dim, but once the door shut with a heavy clang behind him, he needed a moment for his eyes to adjust. He recognized a slumped figure in the corner, wrists and ankles shackled to the walls. Bruised and bleeding. Typical treatment of those brought here.

Akashi stood straight and imposing. The interrogation began immediately as Akashi imposed himself as the superior being. He glared down at the weak and fragile figure.

“You made a mistake by coming here,” he said, cold and flat.

Most trembled at the sound of his voice, but this man jerked his head up, and Akashi nearly dropped his persona in his complete and utter horror.

He recognized that face. Even covered in dirt and bruises, he knew those features better than even his own.

For the first time in three months Akashi let himself think the name that gave him the will and determination to continue. The tender syllables that warmed his heart, that gave him hope during the darkest times.

_Kuroko Tetsuya._

He was never supposed to be here. The whole point of this damned mission was to keep him as far away from here as possible.

Blue eyes, shining with unshed tears, told him everything he could not say out loud. Then a cracked voice offered a whisper in their native language.

“I’m sorry.”


	2. Star-Crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko informs Akashi that their situation is more dire than he realizes.

“What were you doing in this city?”

The question was not so unusual in an interrogation though Akashi typically started his work differently. He normally began slowly with probing inquiries that unsettled his victim, but this blue-eyed man — Kuroko, surely, he could use the name at least in his own mind now — was not an ordinary case.

No, Akashi honestly meant this question. They had agreed that Kuroko would stay away from danger if they pursued this plan, and now— 

Kuroko stared down at his manacled ankles with something similar to shame. 

“Desperation,” he murmured, barely audible even to Akashi’s ears.

Akashi’s eyes widened in horror as he began to understand.

…

_“Blaming an entire group for the actions of a few extremists has never proven a good action,” Kuroko mentioned idly. He scrolled through his tablet, and Akashi knew from experience that he was likely on his fifth article that morning._

_Daiki and Ryouta grabbed apples on their way through the kitchen, and neither Akashi nor Kuroko missed how Ryouta palmed an extra for Nigou who scurried around their feet. Though they’d already discussed several times that Nigou would need to be rolled from place to place if every child kept feeding him extra, Ryouta never quite managed to abide by that particular rule._

_The two parents only watched with fond smiles, however, as the boys bid hasty hellos and goodbyes on their way to the backyard. They wanted to test out their new toy rocket despite the early hour of the morning._

_“Eh, can I have a snack, too?” Atsushi asked, shuffling into the kitchen. He was often the last one to wake up._

_Akashi handed him an apple as well, but he added, “Breakfast will be ready in half an hour.”_

_Atsushi nodded and moved to the living room to watch cartoons. Shintarou already occupied his corner of the couch, but he was reading from his tablet in a similar fashion to Kuroko._

_Akashi set a cup of coffee — a dash of milk, a hint of vanilla — next to Kuroko and sat across from him with his own mug of steaming caffeine. “People often react to fear with hatred and oversimplification,” he finally replied to Kuroko’s earlier statement. They learned to keep these pieced conversations after the addition of children to their lives._

_Kuroko hummed his agreement. “If only there was a way to show them as people, too. Not just masks,” he mused._

_“If only,” Akashi agreed._

…

“You thought the price worth your infraction?” Akashi demanded.

Such a harsh tone felt wrong to use against Kuroko, but they both understood the situation far too well. If one of Akashi’s new companions happened by and overheard anything less, they might grow suspicious. 

Kuroko nodded weakly, and Akashi’s heart lurched. Though he had seen far worse injuries on plenty of others, the bruises and blood looked more than wrong on the person he loved most in the world. He wanted to hold him, gather his weak form into his arms, but he did not dare. Instead, he clenched his fists and forced himself to keep up the facade.

He felt the split in his mind, and he almost wanted to give into the other side, let this part of him slip away into something harder and stronger. Instead, he forced himself to remain in control. He had relied on his alter during the particularly bad initiation processes, but Kuroko did not need that side of him right now.

“How much time,” Akashi emphasized, “have you been here?”

The awkward phrasing and the heavy tone at the start of the question indicated to Kuroko what he was really asking. “Two days,” he muttered.

All the strength seemed to leave Kuroko’s body, and Akashi empathized.

…

_Akashi rubbed slow circles into Kuroko’s back as the blue-haired man leaned over their bathroom sink. The position was unfortunately familiar, and when Kuroko shuddered again, Akashi knew to settle his hand at the small of his back._

_Finally, Kuroko turned and fell against Akashi’s chest, and he wrapped his arms around him in a hug._

_“We’ll do something,” Akashi promised._

_“They plan to bomb the entire country,” Kuroko deadpanned. “There won’t be enough time for anyone to evacuate.”_

_Normally, Kuroko remained optimistic to a fault, and Akashi acted as the cynical realist. They only reversed roles when the situation was truly horrific._

_“We have connections. We can postpone them long enough to find a better solution,” Akashi said._

_Kuroko stayed buried in Akashi’s chest, and for a moment they only relished in the proximity of each other. When the shorter of them pulled away, his blue eyes lit up with a fire that Akashi recognized and feared._

_“I can prove that they’re people, too. I can show that bombs and violence will only make the situation worse,” he murmured to himself._

_Akashi gripped Kuroko’s arms and forced him to meet his eyes. “And how do you plan to do that?” he hissed._

_“Undercover reporting. Interviews. I’ll join them until I know them.”_

_“No.”_

_Kuroko looked startled from his rapid-fire of thoughts and planning, and he finally focused on Akashi’s stern expression. “No?” he repeated._

_“You are not joining a group as dangerous as this to prove a point. I know we endanger our lives to an extent, but I draw the line here,” Akashi ordered._

_Unfortunately, that particular tone of voice that worked so well in student council meetings and foreign negotiations never really got him anywhere with Kuroko. The fire in his eyes only burned brighter._

_“I’m not letting more people die over mindless hate and violence,” Kuroko insisted._

_Hours later, they eventually reached a compromise._

…

“Just where,” Akashi snarled, “did you think you were wandering?”

Kuroko paled even further under the vibrant purple of his bruising. 

“Elgaland-Vargaland.”

If Kuroko was a normal prisoner, Akashi would have made him scream for such clear disrespect. Instead, he remembered one morning among many when he and Kuroko drank coffee at their kitchen table, both reading articles on their tablets.

_“Did you know there are countries that don’t actually exist?”_

_“Is that so?” Akashi deadpanned._

_“Elgaland-Vargaland is a country that exists in every space not occupied by another country. Airspace, oceans, borders. Basically everywhere.”_

Akashi stepped closer and kneeled before Kuroko. How many times had he been this close to the love of his life? Staring deep into his blue eyes, touching him, holding him close. Now Akashi only dared to take one hand, and he tried to ignore how chains still kept him shackled.

“Fine,” Akashi said.

…

_Kuroko volunteered to go undercover, but Akashi adamantly refused on that point and did not budge. They agreed that Akashi would likely make a better terrorist anyway, and Kuroko would best act as the writer who turned Akashi’s testimony into stories that reached the whole world._

_Neither entertained fantasies about the danger in this._

_Akashi used a series of throw-away phones to contact Kuroko and send him updates, but Kuroko had no way of contacting him. Akashi forbade him from even trying._

_“I’ll come home when one of two things happens,” Akashi promised. “Either I’ll give you enough information for authorities to wipe out the terrorist group without hurting innocent parties, or I’ll give you enough to incite sympathy in the world to seek a more peaceful way of ending this.”_

_“Or,” Kuroko added, “if you’re in danger.”_

_Akashi nodded though they both knew he was lying._

_He was going to miss the kids, but damn it, he was going to give them a world worth growing up in._

…

When two people have been together as long as Akashi and Kuroko, they begin to learn how to read between certain words.

“What were you doing in this city?”

“Desperation.” _They’ve given up on us. We’re out of time, and they’re going to send bombs._

“How much time have you been here?”

“Two days.” _We only have two days before they issue war._

“Just where did you think you were wandering?”

“Elgaland-Vargaland.” _Everywhere. They’ll destroy the whole country and everyone in it._

“Fine,” Akashi said. _Time for our last resort._


	3. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi and Kuroko show the world that love is more powerful than hate (in more ways than one).

When Akashi promised that he’d end this mission in one of two ways, he had always assumed it would be the first way. Kuroko preferred going the peaceful route, but Akashi did not see any way this conflict could end without complete elimination of the terrorist group. He had spent the past two months learning their movements in hope that he could give coordinates and a time in which the authorities could take care of them all at once.

However, as he became more integrated in the group, he began to learn more about the actual people there. As Kuroko mentioned so long ago, he started to see them as more than masks.

Akashi had wanted more time to work out this new plan of his, but obviously that was no longer an option. He needed Kuroko safely away from here, and he needed to send a message before someone could drop bombs on a country mostly full of innocent people.

…

_“Do you know why people join organizations like this? It’s because of people like you. You spout hate about how they are and what they do before they even do those things. They become what you expected of them because you expected it.”_

…

Akashi informed his superiors that he planned to execute the prisoner. They barely blinked, clearly expecting this plan of action. 

They sent the same patrol man with him to drag Kuroko far from their base, and when the foot soldier started to draw his gun, Akashi knocked him unconscious. He used the key he stole to unlock Kuroko’s shackles, and finally — finally — he allowed himself to embrace his love.

Kuroko relaxed in his arms but only for a moment.

“We need to go,” he said.

Akashi knew he was right even if he didn’t really want to let go. There was only a limited amount of time the rest of the group would accept Akashi’s absence, and they needed that time to get as far away as possible. At least Akashi knew their movements well enough to avoid them during that small window of opportunity.

As they navigated overgrown ruins and decimated buildings, Kuroko panted, “I think, after this, I want to review books for a while.”

“Or cover sports,” Akashi agreed.

…

_“Young men join these groups for solidarity and a place to belong because the rest of the world hates them. The irony is that your self-righteous speeches against them only push them further into the bonds of the terrorist groups you hate. Do you see how this is getting us nowhere?”_

…

Akashi and Kuroko reached Geneva safely enough, albeit dirty and hungry. After showers and a meal, they approached the committee with their plan. They faced opposition on all sides, but Akashi gave a speech, and Kuroko put his words into writing.

Between the two of them, the words reached all corners of the world, and enough people protested that no bombs fell, not on the day they feared.

The group searched for Akashi, but he and Kuroko had prepared for that. They asked Momoi to fly with the boys and Nigou to Iceland. As soon as the negotiations for how to further handle these situations finished in Geneva, they would be joining them.

They planned to live quietly for a while. Blog maybe. Review books and sports games.

…

_“Spreading hate will only do just that — further corrupt the world with loathing and fury. What we need is love and acceptance. Don’t hate people for what you think of them before they have a chance. Spread love like we’ve been spreading violence. That’s the only way we can truly end this.”_

…

“I vote we watch Blackfish.”

“No way,” Daiki whined, and Shintarou crossed his arms at his suggestion being shot down again. “I am so sick of watching documentaries.”

“That, and you cried at the whale one,” Ryouta snickered. Daiki lightly shoved him.

“What about Pirates of the Caribbean?” the blue-haired boy enthused. 

“Eh? We watched that last night,” Atsushi drawled.

“There’s more than one of them,” Daiki reminded him.

“I have a suggestion.”

All four boys turned at the quiet voice, and their expressions softened when they saw the movie Kuroko held. Ever since Kuroko first introduced them to the old film, none of them could resist Labyrinth. Goblin kings and giant mazes? Always a good choice.

“I’ll make popcorn,” Kuroko promised as he gave the DVD to Shintarou. While the boys set up for movie night in the living room, he returned to the kitchen and began making the promised snack. On the stove of course. They all agreed they preferred this method over the microwave.

Akashi was already melting butter and retrieving the salt from the cabinet.

Their third house together. The boys resisted the move at first, but they quickly found they liked the ruggedness of Iceland. Plenty of beautiful landscape to explore, and they made frequent trips to Europe when they needed a taste of the city.

“Labyrinth again?” Akashi said.

“They like the music,” Kuroko dismissed with a shrug.

All of Kuroko’s bruises had faded by now, and Akashi had gained back the weight he lost during the time with the terrorist group. They explained everything to the kids in the briefest way possible, and after they had a period of anger at them for hiding this and leaving them with Momoi for so long, they eventually reached forgiveness. Akashi suspected this was mostly because they’d promised to stick to more mundane work for a long time.

Plus, they really had grown fond of Iceland.

Once Kuroko finished the popcorn and Akashi added the perfect amounts of butter and salt, they poured the snack into four tiny bowls and one big one. They’d bought an L-shaped couch after the move, so the four boys could occupy the long end while Akashi and Kuroko took the shorter section. Theoretically.

In actuality, by the end of the movie, all four boys ended up on the same side as their parents, nestled in laps and into sides. Kuroko and Akashi ended up carrying all of them to their beds, tucking them in gently and kissing their foreheads.

Only their steady breathing disrupted the quiet of the house, and when Akashi and Kuroko retired to their own bed for the night, peace and contentment flowed through them.

Kuroko wrapped an arm around Akashi’s waist, pressing his back against his chest, and Akashi gently touched his lover’s wrist. He could not help but remember how chains once rubbed the skin there raw, and a small scar was visible where the wound had been particularly deep.

Sometimes he couldn’t believe he was so happy to have this. The person he loved. Four children from similarly broken backgrounds.

The world was far from perfect, but Akashi was proud of what they had done, and he knew his kids would grow up to do similar great things. In their own way. Hopefully in much safer environments.

“Do you remember how we met?” Kuroko murmured in the dark.

Akashi and Kuroko did not often mention the early days of their relationship. They valued them, of course, but so much had happened since then. Still, Akashi nodded.

“You ordered me to leave the private study room in the library because there was an hour limit. I couldn’t believe you dared enforce the rules on me since I was the student council president,” Akashi whispered.

“Then I had to interview you for the school paper,” Kuroko finished. Then in a quiet voice, he added, “I was terrified.”

They’d been together so long that Akashi had started to think they couldn’t surprise each other anymore. Apparently he was wrong. He turned around to face Kuroko and gave him a confused look though they could barely see in the dark.

“Terrified?” he scoffed.

Kuroko nodded. “You were the student council president, and I was just a journalism major who had a work-study at the library. When I was assigned to interview you, I was scared of what you’d do.”

“You didn’t show it,” Akashi said. He remembered how impressed he’d been by the student journalist’s cool and professional demeanor. “You’ve never shown it.”

Kuroko shrugged the best he could while lying down. “A lot of what we’ve done was terrifying, but it was important.”

Akashi thought back to the refugee camps, the developing countries, the war zones. He remembered each press conference and negotiation, and he recalled vividly every time someone sent raging messages or even threatened them. And of course, more than anything, the terrorist group. He still had nightmares about what he had done, and no matter how many times Kuroko reassured him about the greater good, Akashi knew he’d carry some of that guilt to his grave.

And of course they currently lived under false identities.

But then he also thought of the four boys in the room across the house, and his gaze fell on the face of his lover as it often did.

“And worth it,” Akashi said.

Kuroko smiled softly. “And worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Note: There really was a journalist named Antonio Salas (fake name of course) who joined a terrorist group to report on their activities. He became close friends with Carlos the Jackal (famous terrorist), and Carlos even once called Antonio from prison to make sure he was okay. I have no idea if Carlos ever found out about Antonio's true identity.
> 
> That aside, this is the official end of this universe. It's definitely my favorite fanfiction project that I've ever worked on, and I want to thank everyone who read along ^_^


End file.
